Wraith Fairy
by The Dragon Jinchuriki
Summary: A boy met Lucy 6 months before she joins fairy tail. They join the guild together after helping Natsu defeat Bora. No much is known about the boys past and he'd prefer to keep it that way. Bad summary, OC story. OCxErza


DJ Has got a story for you

**I do not own fairy tail**

* * *

><p>Two people walked through a town. A girl with shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue and white shirt, blue skirt, a brown belt with keys on it, and black highheel boots.<p>

The other was a young looking boy with short spikey midnight blue hair and green eyes. He wore a black vest, silver gauntlets that go all the way up his arm exposing only his right shoulder, on his left shoulder war a small shoulder plate, dark grey shorts, and silver armored boots to his knees.

"Hey Lucy how long do we have to stay in this town, it smells like fish?" The boy who looked to be only ten asked.

"Let's just find a magic shop in this town, now stop complaining Noctis." Lucy said to the now fuming boy.

"I told you not to call me that!" Noctis yelled in anger.

"And I still don't understand why, it's your name." Lucy said actually curious.

"It doesn't matter why just call me Wraith okay." Noctis said calmly.

"Alright if you say so." Lucy said shrugging her shoulders. She learned long ago that questioning it would lead to him storming off.

"Lucy can I turn back to normal, it's annoying staying like this all the time?" Wraith asked the blond girl.

Lucy looked all around them to be sure no one was watching them before saying "Go ahead." Wraith let out a breath as his body began to glow for a second. In place of the ten year old boy was a handsome boy about the same age as Lucy.

"Ahh that feels much better, why did you have me turn little anyway?" Wraith asked.

"Oh that was just revenge for making me fall in that lake last month." Lucy said sticking her tounge out at the boy.

"Whatever let's just look for a magic shop and get out of this town." Wraith said as they walked through the town.

They soon found a magic shop "What this is the only magic shop in town!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Doesn't really surprise me, it would seem people in this town rather fish then use magic." Wraith said.

"Right you are boy, I'd say say less than 10% of the people can use magic. This shop mostly targets traveling mages." Said the old funny looking shopkeeper.

"Well look like we wasted our time." Lucy sighed sadly.

"Don't say that, why don't you have a look around." The old man said.

"Hey Lucy he's got a celestial key." Wraith called out to the girl who rushed over to him.

"Oh my god White doggy." Lucy exclaimed.

"White doggy, that's not strong at all." Said the shopkeeper.

"That's alright, I've been looking for it." Lucy said still excited "How much for it?"

"20000 jewels"

"Huh"

"20000 jewels"

"How much is it really?" Lucy asked again sitting on the store counter looking a the man seductivy

"19000 jewels" the shopkeeper said.

Lucy just stomped out of the store angrily with Wraith following casually behind her. "I can't believe he only knocked off 1000 jewels. Is that all my sex appeal is worth?"

"Well I got to hand it to him he is a good buisnesssman." Wraith said prompting Lucy to glare at him. "What?"

Before Lucy could say anything a crowd of girls ran by.

"A famous mage is in town!"

"It's Salamander!"

"Salamander?" Wraith questioned.

"You mean the Salamander, who has fire magic that can't be bought in stores. I wonder if he's hot." Lucy said excitedly rushing with the crowd of girls. Wraith followed shaking his head at his friends antics.

Salamander turned out to bee a tall slim man with short spikey blue hair, and dark eyes. He wore a dark cape that almost went to his knees.

'Why is my heart beating so fast?' Lucy asked herself as she looked at the man frozen.

Wraith looked at the scene skeptically and was about to intervene when a boy jumped into the middle of the crowd. He had spikey pink hair and black eyes. He wore a sleeveless waistcoat, white knee length pants, and black open toed sandals. He was carrying a large pack on his back.

"Igneel" The boyshouted snapping Lucy out of her stupor. "Um who are you?" The boy asked the tall man.

"Perhaps you know me as Salamander." The man said smugly.

The boy simply ran off prompting the girls to chase and drag him back to the man.

"Apologize!" The girls yelled angrily at the boy.

"It's alright girls I'm sure he didn't mean it." The man said calmly "Now how about an autograph."

"I don't want it." The boy simply said. The girls threw him away from the crowd.

"Well ladies I must be going, but I'm having a party on my yacht tonight and your all invited." The man said as purple flames surrounded him and he flew into the air.

"Who was that guy?" The pink haired boy asked no one in particular.

"Who knows, he's a creep." Lucy commented.

"Who cares." Wraith commented running his had threw his hair.

"Right, well thanks for earlier." Lucy said to the boy who just looked at her confused.

They all decided to go get something to eat in which the boy and his blue cat companion order an absurb amount of food. The boys name was Natsu and the cat Happy.

"That guy was using magic called charm, it attracts other people's hearts to the caster." Wraith explained. "It was banned several years ago."

"You two broke the spell over me when you barged in, I swear that guy was a creep." Lucy said with a slight shiver at the end.

"I see." Natsu said still stuffing his face.

"We're mages but wany don't belong to any guild. Lucy here is a celestial mage." Wraith said.

"Yeah and Wraith here is a, well I don't really know." Lucy said looking at the dark haired boy.

"That's not really important." Wraith said waving off the subject.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to know anything about the world of mages." Lucy said cheerfully.

"You probably shouldn't assume things Lucy." Wraith told the girl. "So you were looking for someone."

"Yeah Igneel. I heard Salamander was coming to this town, but it was the wrong person. He didn't look like a salamander." Natsu explained.

"How could a human look like a salamander?" Lucy asked.

"Igneel isn't human." Natsu stated.

"So you expected a dragon to be in this town." Wraith deadpanned. "Well we should be going."

"Enjoy the food." Lucy said placing money on the table prompting Natsu and Happy to get on their hands and knees and thank them.

"Strange." Was all Wraith said leaving the building with Lucy. "I'll meet you at the train station." And with that Wraith was off.

(Later that night)

Wraith was still waiting at the train station for Lucy. 'Where is she' he thought. It had been hours since they parted ways. Wraith looked towards the harbour and saw a yaht in the water. 'Isn't that Salamander's, I should check it out.' And with that he was off towards the yaht.

(On the yaht)

"Allow me to brand you a slave." Salamander said holding a branding iron towards Lucy who was being held by two men. Salamander began walking towards her until the lights on the boat shut off for a moment and two screams were heard. When the lights came back on The men in the room were all on the ground except for Salamander, and now Wraith who was holding Lucy bridal style. He put her back on her feet.

"Here" Wraith said handing her celestial keys to her. He then popped his knocking and glared at Salamander. " How dear you try to hurt my friend." He disappeared in a flash and kneed the man in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then punched him in the face sending him flying into the wall.

After he did that Natsu smashed threw the ceiling. He immediately began barfing from motion sickness prompting a sweat drop from everyone including the man plastered to the wall.

"Lucy, Wraith what are you doing here?" Happy asked flying into the boat with wings.

"He tricked me, by saying he'd let me join fairy tail..." Lucy said.

"Well we can talk about that later." Happy said as he grabbed Lucy and flew from the boat.

Salamander finally fell from the wall and stood up. Wraith put his arm out and a silver bastard sword appeared. "I don't like people who take advantage of others, if this is what fairy tail does I'll wipe all of you out." Wraith said angrily.

"Fairy tail." Natsu said angrily.

Suddenly the ship was hit with what seemed to be a giant wave sending it flying onto land. A few moments later Lucy burst through the door dripping wet.

"Wraith, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You caught me by surprise before but now..." Salamander started only to be interrupted.

"So your a mage of fairy tail?" Natsu asked seriously now standing next to Wraith.

"Yeah what's it to you" Salamander said.

"Let me see your face." Natsu said.

Two of Salamander's now conscious bodyguards rushed Natsu and Wraith only for one to be cut down and the other had his head smashed into a wall.

"I'm Natsu from fairy tail and I've never seen you before." Natsu said angrily.

Wraith chuckled "I figured you for a mage, looking for a dragon and all." He said. "And your a scumbag and a little fibber, another thing I hate.

"Noisy brats" The man yelled attempting to blow the boys up, only for Natsu to eat the flames around them.

"I never tasted such disgusting fire." Natsu said after eating the flames. "Thanks for the food"

"**Fire dragon's roar!" **Natsu breathed fire from his mouth.

"Bora I recognize this guy, he's the realSalamander!" One of the bodyguards said to the man only for the back of both of their legs to be sliced forcing them to their knees.

"**Fire dragon's iron fist" **Natsu brought a flame covered fist down on Bora.

Wraith stood next to Lucy and whistled "So that's dragon slayer magic."

A military officer began running towards the the explosion. Lucy was pulled away by a running Natsu and Wraith.

"Let's run!" Both Natsu and Wraith said pulling Lucy with them.

"Why me!?" Lucy shouted.

"You want to join fairy tail don't ya."

* * *

><p>AN And that's a rap hope you enjoyed it

1) Wraith has only known Lucy for about 6 months.

2)Wraith's Full name is Noctis 'Wraith' Telum, Which means Midnight Weapon in latin

Well see ya next time.

R&R


End file.
